Of Swords and Magic
by silvertounged-witch
Summary: Upon begin captured by the government, she is accidentally found by the straw hat crew seeing as how the captain sees her as entertaining she is asked to join the crew, but one of them doesn't trust her the lone swordsman that is quick to deem her as an evil witch, can she change his mind?
1. Where do I begin?

**So my younger cousins thought it was funny to delete my stories from my ff account I wouldn't have been upset or upload a sort of different version of the story that I already had, but my laptop was stolen so I lost them and well that really sucked for me but I got some free time since I'll be graduating really soon but since I'm ahead I should be able to try and upload something I'm so sorry about the delays and stuff guys =(**

"Quick hurry I heard something go this way! If we lose her the admiral will have our heads!" a solider yelled back and the rest followed him they ran into the alley trying to fill out the passages.

Down a dark alley a dark figure is running away from the soldier's heavy footsteps, heavy breathing can be heard echoing through all the alley connections. She ran into thrown over trash can making a loud crash echo through the passages.

"I…..I need to get out of here…he found me…" she was able to huff out while running. She ran out the ally she knew the soldiers were going inside the alley ways to try and corner her and with that loud noise she made just confirmed that she was hiding out in the alley ways. She went towards the taller building her legs burning as she continued to try to make it to the sewer, _**'once I get there I'll be safe for the time being…I think….I don't even have the energy to cast anything…"**_

"There she is!" one of them that got out the alley pointed at the girl running through the middle of the towns square.

"Get her!"

' _ **Oh fudge! I've got to move faster!'**_ She picked up her already quick pace _**'these legs are gonna fall off'**_ she was able to reach the other side; she was in the shadows again.

"Go around to the side of that plaza! We will block off her exits! The admiral is already closing in!" the one at the head of the group yelled to the rest and they just cheered and ran ahead and the others to the sides.

This was the last plaza, she could see the entrance to the sewer and put her everything into running towards it, _**'I'm almost there! Just a little more and I'm free again.'**_ She didn't pay attention to her surroundings anymore but if she had, she would have noticed that it was getting colder and the building began to accumulate ice.

She let out hot air and that's when she noticed her breath, "….no…. I was so close…." the path in front of her started to be closed off by ice and so she stopped running she stood their knowing that she was trapped now but she couldn't move anymore she didn't have the strength to even move anymore not even for a single spell.

She looked up and saw him on one of the roofs from the small plaza, a tall shadowed figure had jumped down and was walking his way towards her making ice where ever he stepped. It had been some time since she last saw him but she would recognize him anywhere the admiral with the ice powers that wears an eye cover for sleeping.

"Akoji….…f-"she was cut off as she was being covered I ice.

"I'm sorry…"he apologized as he covered her in ice.

 **2 years later…..**

Whiskey Peak

"Hey Mayor we were able to take this from a marine cargo ship, we have enough food here to last us for a few months!" a man surrounded my boxes said.

"Very good put it in storage!" said a man with gray hair and heavily curled replied.

Inside one of the boxes… _ **'if only my mouth and hands was free I could break out of this ice block prison…..I don't even know how I'm still alive but it was him so I guess….wait I hear people…..they don't sound like the soldier's…..where am-?'**_ something hard crashed and broke her free.

She remained on the floor still wobbly she hadn't moved for so long that she didn't couldn't even feel her body it was still numb from the ice but once she opened her eyes it was dark but the moon shined beautifully but she was broken from her spell to see a boy on top of her with jet black hair and he seemed to be yelling at someone at the other side of the street. He got up and started to fight with that person again and she was really looking at her surroundings this time stone buildings surrounded but giant cactus there was 2 people yelling at the 2 that were now fighting and they looked like they were about to attack them too.

' _ **I can move my arm but everything is still numb….im not strong enough but I can at least distract them, that boy unintentionally set me free… he saved me…and I will protect him…'**_

She lifted her arm up and aimed it at the 2 that were coming at them "espada illuminante!"

A blade of light shot out of her hand and head towards them and only one of them dodged it. The one that didn't get hit look at her and was now heading her way while the other 2 stopped fighting and were looking at her direction the one that crashed the ice she was in was also heading towards her while the other one seemed to head towards the one that was walking to her.

"Hey are you ok? Did I hurt you when I crashed into you?" the boy with dark hair said after he reached her.

"Yeah I'm ok and no you set me free and I owe you my life I was in that block of ice for so long but I'm free even though it was an accident I owe you so much." She was tired she was starting to get some feeling back in her body now she could stand up but she just didn't want too.

"My name is Luffy what's yours?" he asked curious but with a grin.

She smiled at him, "my name is Artemis. It is nice to meet you Luffy."

"Do you want to be part of my crew?" he just has the biggest grin I can imagine he was adorable.

'A pirate crew? Huh I can hide with them…hiding in plain sight' she looked back at him with a smile of her own, "yes"

He cheered, until this girl in orange hair came to him.

 _ **Thank you for reading I'll have the other one uploaded by Wednesday promise. Please review they make me happy.**_


	2. Meet the Crew

**As promised here's the next Chapter =D**

 **As always I own nothing.**

The fighting between Luffy and the green haired man had stopped after the girl with orange hair made them stop fighting and explained what had happened, other than that it has been non-stop talking between a what is now a princess and the curly haired guy but Luffy just went with it and turned to Artemis.

"So what was that laser beam? That was so cool!" he said animating with what she did with her hand.

"Oh uh that was magic….you're a devil fruit user Luffy-san." She stated since knew what one was since she's seen it so much but not a weird one like that.

"Yeah I'm a rubber man, what kind of stuff can you do? Can you turn into robot! Or shoot beams from your eyes or make meat appear forever!?" at the last part he got a dreamy look on his face and then looked at her expecting to say yes to all.

"Sadly none of that Luffy-san" she looked at his face and can see the dejected look. At this point Luffy was now half listening and was starting to turn towards the others conversation since he saw the curly haired guy dressed as the princess.

Artemis began to try to stand up and made her way over to stand behind Luffy since she didn't know any of the other people that were standing.

"I will make myself the decoy so that you can escape with them princess." The curly haired guy said and he turned to leave.

Luffy turned his head to her again with a serious look on his face "so what can you do?"

She leaned on him since she could barely keep herself up she might not be numb anymore she was still suffering from stiff muscles , " I can make small barriers, heal wounds to a certain extent, shoot lasers from my hand, teleport a short distance, and cast like a smite type of attack but it uses a lot of my stamina to cast just 2, and right now with my current stamina I can cast a weak barrier the rest would require me to sleep to cast them stronger…the almighty one is a one-time use after I cast it I will pass out…" She whispered it to him. Luffy looked ahead of him but nodded meaning he heard what she said.

The man got on the boat on the boat saying his farewells and safe troubles.

"Can you make the barrier on him for as long as you can hold it?"

"Yeah"

/

The swords man had been glaring at the girl that had caused that beam to stop 2 from the organization from interfering with his fight against Luffy and for some reason Luffy was already comfortable with her where did she come from, he hadn't seen her when he came out and started to fight with the other hunters. She literally appears out of nowhere.

/

"lucis obiectu" she whispered and kept staring at the man in the boat going farther from them ignoring everyone else.

And just then a giant explosion happened right where he was… _ **' the barrier broke….did he make it? Where did that come from, it came from nowhere!?'**_ she looked horrified and Luffy turned to her silently asking if he was alive.

"I don't know the barrier broke on impact….maybe he went under water…"

"Quickly get to ship!" she could hear someone say but she didn't move but it's not like she could anyways she was blacking out.

"….get her to the ship I…." was the last thing she heard.

/

A few days later

"What happened?" she was waking up expecting to see the face of a marine but it was of the girl with orange hair.

"well you passed out Luffy told Zoro to take you here and now you're in the girls room…you've been out for a full day… so who are you Luffy wouldn't give us your name until you woke up to introduce yourself." She asked heading towards the door expecting her to get up and following her which she did slowly but she got up.

' _ **I feel great…still confused but great…that's right I joined a pirate crew….why did I do that….'**_ She walked towards the door where girl was standing in.

"Over here" she looked out of the hall way and she was going up on a latter, and Artemis followed her. She started to wonder what the rest would think of her…

As soon as she went up she quickly covered her eyes it was too bright and it hurt her eyes she already disliked the sun and being blinded by it wasn't fun. But she blinked a few times adjusting to the light, and looked around noticed that everyone was there staring at her and the size of the ship….it looked small.

"Um hi…uuuuuh my name is Artemis I'm happy to meet you all." she said nervously really not knowing what to say next.

But Luffy jumped at the chance to take over, "She's our new crew member I found her in ice and she could do cool magic!" he just patted her back a few times really proud of himself like if he just found something rare which in a way was true very few people knew how to do magic and she wasn't even one of the strongest ones, if anything out of all of them she was the weakest she didn't even bother reading the rest of the book she had since she could only handle very few of them.

"Wait!" she hurriedly felt her back and her sides noticing that she was missing her back pack and pouch.

"Oh no it's gone…." She looked to the floor, 'he took them…'

"You didn't have anything else on you when I check you earlier." The girl with orange hair responded.

"I'm Nami by the way the navigator of this ship, you already know our captain Luffy."

"I'm Sanji the cook and your knight my lovely enchanter though it would seem that your magic is already working on me." He got her hand and kissed it, while she blushed causing Sanji to grin.

"I'm Ussop the brave and it's nice to meet you and I'm the sharpshooter of this crew" he grinned.

"I'm Vivi and this is Carue" she smiled and pointed at the big duck next to her.

"….."The swordsman said nothing and just glared at her.

"The stupid looking one over there is Zoro" she pointed at him while Nami just looked annoyed at him.

"Shut up Nami!" he just glared at Nami and turned towards her again.

"Why are you wearing prisoner clothes?"

That's when everyone started to notice what she was wearing it was faded but you can still notice that it was the clothing of a prisoner her long brown hair was unkempt and up to her waist she was bare foot and the clothes were not flattering they were slightly bigger to hide her body from what she assumed from the other marines not to do anything to her while she was unconscious, and they were slightly ripped she guessed from when Luffy crashed into her.

"Answer us" his sharp voice snapped her out of trance.

"I was captured…by the marines….they had been tracking me for 6 years for what reason I don't know but they captured me and kept me in an ice prison for a while I actually don't know for how long I've been there but suddenly Luffy crashed my prison and destroyed the ice and set me free." She hoped that they would buy that. But looking at his face he didn't but everyone else seam to accept it and she was fine by that.

"I see an island!" Luffy yelled out and pointing to an island that looked like it was a few hours away.

She just stood there while Nami yelled out orders so that they could get to the island safe since being in the grand line can be harsh to new comers.

 **Please review! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter by Monday!**


End file.
